Seduced by Chaos
by When the Sun Rises
Summary: Because it isn't, shouldn't, be possible to submit unless you have no sanity. A Contestshipping one-shot. Warning inside


For reasons I haven't figured out yet, I've recently been obsessed with Jared Leto and his character as the Joker in the movie _Suicide Squad_. I was disappointed not to see much of him in the movie but was very pleased to see him in the official music video of "Purple Lamborghini" by Skrillex and Rick Ross. After fangirling his appearance again and again (I got the video on loop even now as I write this), I realized that there is another guy known (albeit lesser recognized) for having green hair and a purple jacket. You know where this is going.

WARNING: This story contains sexual content in which consent may or may not be present, depending on interpretation. Reader discretion is advised.

* * *

May shivered at the sight of him. He had ruffled green hair, sharper green eyes, and a business suit covered by a long violet coat. He held a gold-encrusted cane in his right hand, but she was sure it was used more as a weapon than a walking aid.

"Beautiful," he breathed out, encircling her when she stood before him. She stiffened when she felt his air on her shoulders, and then gasped when he hooked an arm around them. "She will definitely do."

"May," Norman staggered, staring in horror as the man inhaled May's hair. "I'm so sorry."

Norman was May's father. The equally horrified woman and little boy standing behind him, Caroline and Max, were May's mother and younger brother. The green-haired mafia boss and his henchmen were going to kill them for not paying their debts. They practically controlled the city; those who didn't pay them back with money paid them back with their lives.

But then the leader saw the daughter, and it was decided that she would be payment enough.

"I won't be," the man grinned, sliding a possessive hand over May's stomach. "Let's go."

May heard her family scream as he took her away. Dread overcame her when she realized she might never see them again, and that their last memory together was having the most dangerous character in the city grope her right in front of them. But she wasn't repulsed, she also concluded in fear. Her family, the henchmen—they all disappeared when the boss ran his hands through her body.

May forced herself to avoid eye contact as she was escorted into a limo. She was seated beside the green-haired man himself before the vehicle took off. She barely registered where it was ordered to go when she was pushed flat onto the seat. The boss's eyes were then inches from hers. His hand ghosted up her body before stroking her cheek with a thumb.

"What's your name?" he whispered.

May gulped. His irises might be green, but they had a darkness in them that not even black could represent. "M-May," she managed to answer.

" _May_."

May shivered when his lips brushed her other cheek.

"Call me 'Drew.'"

May squeaked when his lips clasped hers between them. She wasn't allowed to breathe until his teeth tugged on her lip and glided down to her neck.

"You want this," the man stated, licking his way up to look her in the eye. "You want me."

May shook her head, her breath hitching when his thumbs grazed her nipples. "N-No."

"Then I should pull away then," he kneaded her breasts with his palms.

"No!"

May gasped, but it was too late. The man, Drew, eyed her hungrily. He bit his lips and squeezed her right breast.

"Then tell me," his other hand slid lower. "Tell me you want me."

May shook her head again. She shouldn't. This was wrong. _Everything_ was wrong! They had to stop. She had to make this st—

May screamed when a finger entered her. Her walls clenched around his digit, pushing his hand deeper into her crevice. She panted and moaned when he pumped, her hips bucking upward only to be held down by the very hand making her scream.

"Tell me to stop," he growled, increasing his pace as he did so, "and I'll stop."

May was at a loss for words. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, unaware of the darkness swirling inside her captor. The man was planning many things for her. She was so innocent, so _pure_.

May screamed when he inserted another finger. Cries of pain emitted from her mouth as his fingers plunged and stretched her virgin entrance. His lips eventually muffled her whimpers, but it was by no means an act of comfort. If anything, Drew seemed to be turned on by her pain. His pupils dilated as he pumped faster and deeper, watching the woman thrash and flail underneath him.

"Tell me to stop," he commanded. " _Do it!_ "

But it was more of a dare. He didn't want her to stop him; he didn't _expect_ her to stop him. He only waited for confirmation of this, and he got it when her hips bucked into his hand. It seemed that pleasure had mixed itself with the pain. Resistance had left her; she was enslaved again.

The next time May screamed, orgasm shook her entire body. Drew groaned when her walls clenched his fingers. He bit hard into her shoulder and continued to thrust. It wasn't long until he too reached his climax. He gave May last rapid plunges before collapsing onto her.

She was insane, May thought as the man started kissing and nipping at her neck. She shouldn't want this; she should've let him stop when he offered to. So why didn't she? Why did she let him do this to her? And more importantly, why did she like it so much?

She yelped when he took her lips again. Both hands gripped her head, so she could faintly smell her essence on his fingers. When his tongue dove into her throat, she wondered how it would feel to have it where his fingers had been. Was she insane, she asked herself again. Was she crazy?

The answer must've been yes, for she hooked her arms around his head and kissed him back.


End file.
